L'amour d'un loup - OS Seth Clearwater
by Trendie
Summary: Colombe, dix-huit ans et sans parents. Triste et seule. Renfermée sur elle - même. Seth, dix-sept ans, jeune loup. Remplis de vie. Ils vont se rencontrer. Va-t-elle lui ouvrir son cœur ? " La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée "


**L'amour d'un loup :**

Seule. Abandonnée. Orpheline.  
J'avais six ans quand mes parents m'ont quitté. Depuis je vivais dans un orphelinat aux allures de prison, avec en guise de portail d'entrée des barreaux, un jardin avec l'herbe sèche, une balançoire rouillée. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'intérieur, avec la peinture qui se décolle des murs, les portes qui grincent et les lits à barreaux blancs eux aussi rongés par la rouille.

Mais aujourd'hui tout allait changer. J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais enfin LIBRE !

Une fois ma valise bouclée, je dis au revoir à mes seuls amis : Marie et Mathieux des jumeaux arrivés quelques jours après moi à l'orphelinat.

Je pris un taxi et direction Forks. J'allais revenir dans mon ancienne maison.

Une semaine était passée depuis que je revivais chez moi. J'avais rencontré des personnes incroyables, comme un certain Brady Fuller ainsi qu'un Collin Littlesea. Tous les deux étaient inséparables, comme des jumeaux. Et tous les deux étaient incroyablement mignons. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à un de leur ami : Seth Clearwater. Seth, ce nom raisonné comme une mélodie dans ma tête. Son visage si doux, ses yeux, tout de lui me revenait en tête chaque nuit.

Je me trouvais dans la forêt qui longeait mon jardin, à la recherche de mon chien " Mikado". J'avais eu ce dernier, de la part de Marie et Mathieux, avant de quitter l'orphelinat. Mais voilà, j'étais parti faire deux, trois courses, mais j'avais laissé la porte de derrière ouverte. Du coup, Mikado s'était échappé.

\- MIKADO ! Ouhou !

Je criais comme une folle à travers les bois, les yeux tournant de toutes parts à la recherche de mon chien, quand je cognais une personne.

\- Colombe ?  
\- Brady ?  
\- Non raté !  
\- Oh désolé, Collin !  
\- C'est rien, alors que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Tu vas à la chasse aux champignons ?

Je rigolais m'imaginant chercher des champignons, puis me repris avant de lui dire que je cherchais non des champignons mais mon labrador.

\- Si jamais je le vois, je te le ramène, mais tu devrais renter chez toi, c'est dangereux ici.  
\- Si c'est dangereux, raison de plus pour que je cherche mon chien !  
\- Je vais te le chercher ! Aller rentre !

J'allais protestais, puis j'entendis un cri de loup qui me fit sursauter, et surtout, il faut l'avouer, flippait.

\- Bon d'accord ... Hé Collin ! L'interpellais-je alors qui s'en allait.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci.

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais retournée chez moi et je tournais en rond. Quand enfin, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Collin, je me ruais pour ouvrir et quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant mon petit Mikado en compagnie de Seth. Lorsqu'il me vit, Mikaro aboya et me sauta dessus.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon grand ! Rigolais-je alors qu'il me lécha la joue, signe d'affection.

\- Beurk ! Aller va !

Et il partit en courant à l'autre bout de la maison retrouvait sa chère gamelle.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, c'est Collin qui m'a demandé de te l'amener, car il avait un truc à faire.

Je souris, puis mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Ce contact visuel, me rappela la première fois que je l'ai vue, il y a une semaine ...

 ** _Flash_**

Je venais de sortir mon dernier carton de ma voiture quand des voix se firent entendre.

" Bonjour ! "

Je me retournais et vis deux jeunes garçons, qui devaient sens doutent avoir mon âge, portant tous les deux le même tatouage sur l'épaule droite, s'approchaient de moi.

" Bonjour ! "

" Tu veux de l'aide ? "

" C'est gentil, mais j'ai fini "

" Au fait, moi c'est Collin, et lui c'est Brady "

" Enchantée, Colombe, je sais c'est pas super ..."

" J'adore ! " Firent-ils en même temps, ce qui me provoqua un petit rire.

Je parlais de tout et de rien avec eux, quand soudain un autre garçon, lui aussi avec un tatouage, arriva vers nous.

" Hé beh les mecs ! Vous foutez quoi ?"

Alors que Collin, non Brady, oh je sais plus, aller prendre la parole, le nouveau venu croisa son regard. Et la plus rien. Plus de Brady. Ni de Collin. Plus personne à part lui. Cet inconnu. J'étais dans une bulle, notre bulle.

\- Seth, enchanté de te rencontrer ...

\- Colombe, moi aussi.

 _ **Fin du Flash**_

\- Tu veux venir boire quelque chose ? Proposais-je en rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

\- Au contraire ! Aller viens !

\- Merci.

Je venais de posais un verre de soda, devant Seth, avant de m'asseoir à mon tour devant le bar de la cuisine.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Alors parle-moi de toi ! Je veux tout savoir !

\- D'accord mais c'est donnant donnant !

\- Ça me va ! On fait les vingt questions ?

\- Ça marche ! Je commence, t'as une copine ?

\- Non, j'avais, mais c'est fini. Et toi, t'as un copain ?

\- Jamais eu, avouais-je honteuse qu'à dix-huit ans je ne sois encore jamais sortie avec un garçon.

Seth dut voir mon mal-être, car il m'assura qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux là-dedans.

Les questions défilèrent quand vers la fin, ce fut l'heure des révélations.

\- D'où viens-tu ? me demanda Seth.

Je pris une grande inspiration puis lui expliqua :

\- J'avais six ans, je sortais de mon cours de danse accompagnée par ma mère. On est allées rejoindre mon père à son travail avant d'aller au restaurant, comme on le faisait une fois par mois, en famille. On est rentrés tard, il faisait nuit et presque personne n'était dans les rues. Alors qu'on sortait de la voiture, devant notre maison j'ai trébuché, et je me suis ouvert le genou à cause une pierre non loin, qui servait pour la décoration. Tu sais, les pierres là juste devant la porte d'entrée ?

Seth hocha la tête, puis je continue :

\- Vu que je perdais pas mal de sang, mes parents m'ont emmené aux urgences. On m'a soigné, puis on est reparti, je commençais à m'endormir dans la voiture, une musique douce passait à la radio, je ne me souviens plus laquelle, puis soudain, j'ai sentis une lumière éclatante sur mes yeux. Des phares puis un bruit de klaxonne et enfin le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, orpheline. Mes parents n'avaient pas de frères ou sœurs et toute ma famille proche n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Je fus donc envoyée dans un orphelinat. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Marie et Mathieux. Mes meilleurs amis. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, la semaine dernière, j'ai enfin pu partir et me revoilà, ici, chez moi.

À la fin de mon récit, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et Seth me pris dans ses bras. Dans ses bras chauds, je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, Seth me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Colombe.

J'essuyais mes larmes, puis je regardais Seth dans les yeux. Et j'y vis quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. De l'amour. Poussée par je ne sais quelle force, j'approchais mon visage du sien et l'embrassai.

 _Cinq ans plus tard ..._

\- Mikado ! Dégage ! Entendis-je mon loup grogné alors qu'il essayait en vain de faire taire le chien pour pouvoir dormir.

Je souris, cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que mon sourire avait remplacé mes larmes. Cinq ans que je vivais le parfait bonheur aux côtés de Seth. Quand il m'avait avoué être un loup, au départ j'avais ri. Puis au final, comprenant qui ne se moquait pas de moi, je l'avais accepté. Tout comme lui m'avait accepter dans sa vie. Son amour m'avait sauvé. Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais être heureuse. Il m'avait prouvé le contraire.

\- Bonjour toi !

Je sortis de mes pensées, en sentant Seth derrière mon dos, posait ses mains sur mon ventre arrondit de six mois. Je me retournais et souris à mon mari avant de l'embrasser.

\- Seth ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'avais pensé à Marie et Collin pour les parrains, tu en pense quoi ?

\- J'en pense que notre fille va être pourrie gâtée !

Je souris avant de l'embrasser, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur mon ventre.

\- Je t'aime Seth !

\- Je t'aime aussi Colombe !

On s'embrassa de nouveau quand Mikado aboya.

\- On t'aime aussi mon beau ! Rigolais-je, avant de lui caresser la tête sous le regard aimant de Seth.

J'étais heureuse et tout ça grâce, à l'amour que me portait Seth. Je l'aime, et je l'aimerais toujours. Lui, notre future petite merveille et mon Mikado, car sans lui, qui sait où j'en serais avec Seth. Comme quoi, il faut toujours laisser sa porte ouverte !

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !_


End file.
